katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Part of Me
" Part of Me " è una canzone della cantante americana Katy Perry , rilasciata come primo singolo da Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection . E 'stata scritta da Katy Perry, e Bonnie McKee , con la produzione e la scrittura aggiuntiva da Dr. Luke , Max Martin , e cirkut . La canzone , scritta nel 2010, non è stato inclusa nell' edizione originale di Teenage Dream , perché Katy riteneva che non si adattava alla composizione dell'album. Una demo del brano finì in rete alla fine del 2010, e molti specularono che i testi fossero diretti al cantante ed ex fidanzato Travie McCoy . "Part of Me" è stato ri-registrata e ufficialmente rilasciata come singolo il 13 Febbraio 2012, attraverso la Capitol Records con un'opera artistica dall' art director Gavin Taylor ed una fotografia di Mary Ellen Matthews .Una canzone di stile dance-pop e power-pop con un caratteristico beat house, è stato paragonata al singolo di Jessie J del 2011 " Domino " ed ai singoli del 2010 di Katy " Firework " e " California Gurls ". I suoi testi descrivono una protagonista femminile che si è dichiarata come infrangibile e resistente a seguito di un rottura. Molti critici hanno teorizzato che i testi affrontino il divorzio con Russell Brand , anche se Katy ha dichiarato che non si trattava di lui da quando la canzone è stato scritta all'inizio del 2010."Part of Me" è stato un successo commerciale. E 'stata la ventesima canzone a debuttare al numero 1 della Billboard Hot 100 , il settimo singolo numero uno di Katy sulla classifica, e il suo nono consecutivo singolo numero uno sul Hot Dance Club Play . Il singolo ha debuttato al numero 1 in Canada e nel Regno Unito ed è stato certificato disco di platino in Australia, , Nuova Zelanda , e Stati Uniti . E' stato caratterizzato da campagne di marketing per Adidas e The Sims 3: Showtime.Un video musicale è stato girato presso Camp Pendleton del United States Marine Corps a Oceanside, California . Il video mostra Katy arruolarsi nei Marines a seguito della rottura dal suo fidanzato. Ha raccolto recensioni generalmente positive per Katy come un " messaggio Girl power", ma ha attirato critiche dall' autrice femminista Naomi Wolf , che ha denunciato la canzone come propaganda militare . Katy ha debuttato la prima rappresentazione televisiva della canzone ai Grammy Awards 54th ed ha anche eseguito la canzone al ECHO Awards , i Kids' Choice Awards 2012 , e American Idol . Produzione '' '' "Part of Me" era originariamente stata scritta per essere inclusa nell'edizione standard di Teenage Dream da Katy Perry , Dr. Luke , Bonnie Mckee e Max Martin , che hanno scritto anche "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) " e "California Gurls ".Bonnie ha raccontato del proprio coinvolgimento nella scrittura dei testi in una intervista a Rolling Stone in un'altra intervista (concessa al blogger Akex Kazemi), ha commentato: «È una bella canzone. Katy la canta con moltissima emozione e quando ho sentito il ritornello per la prima volta mi ha fatto venire i brividi. È una canzone molto cruda, molto realistica.» Il 30 Dicembre 2010 la versione intera di "Part of Me" apparsa online. Secondo quanto riportato da MTV, la canzone era stata scartata dalla lista tracce di Teenage Dream, ma è stata poi ripresa per essere inclusa nella ristampa dell'album, assieme ad altri due inediti.Nel 2012 "Part of Me" è stata pubblicata ufficialmente come primo singolo estratto dalla ristampa Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection che uscirà a marzo 2012.Il singolo, che doveva inizialmente essere messo in commercio il 21 Febbraio 2012 poiché è comparso interamente su Internet l'11 Febbraio, è stato pubblicato ufficialmente il 13 Febbraio.La sua nuova versione include nuovi versi e una diversa struttura musicale.La copertina del singolo è stata fotografata dalla newyorkese Mary Ellen Matthews per il Saturday Night Live, al quale Katy ha partecipato il 10 Dicembre 2011 durante l'episodio numero 710. Katy ha dichiarato : " Ho scritto 'Part of Me' due anni fa e ho sempre saputo che 'Part of Me' è stata una canzone speciale, si sente come la mia vita gioca con queste canzoni. Mi sento come se fossi in una sorta di strano ' Truman Show ' , dove io sono come, 'Perché questo singolo ora è opportuno e non sarebbe stato opportuno, allora?' E 'solo così folle." Composizione ed interpretazione dei testi "Part of Me" è una canzone dance-pop e power pop impostata su un beat house La canzone è stata prodotta da Kart Perry ed il suo frequente collaboratore, Dr. Luke . La canzone inizia con la consegna cupa ed emotiva di Katy nella linea, "In giorni come questi, mi viene voglia di prender la macchina e andare lontano/ Fare le valigie e guardare la tua ombra svanire ." Nel ponte ,si amplifica il beat ed i testi di Katy diventano più aggressivi, mentre canta "Ora guardami!", Segnalando al suo ex che è ancora forte, indipendentemente da ciò che cerca di fare per portarla giù. Il beat raggiunge un picco al coro, e il tono di Katy e il testo della canzone diventano più aggressivi e prominente come canta, "Questa è la parte di me che non porterai mai e poi mai via da me." Mentre la canzone continua, i testi di Katy diventano forti e potenti: "Puoi tenerti l'anello di diamanti / E comunque non significa niente / In realtà puoi tenere tutto Sì / Sì tranne me". Katy ripete il coro finale, mentre il beat si dissolve.James Dinh di MTV ha osservato che "la pop star appare forte, audace e appena un po 'risentita dopo una rottura" nella pista del brano . Nella sua analisi dei testi ha osservato che "La cantante si dichiara infrangibile dopo una rottura, evidente nelle linee come "In giorni come questi, mi viene voglia di prender la macchina e andare lontano/ Fare le valigie e guardare la tua ombra svanire / Perche mi hai masticata e mi hai sputata fuori / come se fossi veleno nella tua bocca / Hai preso la mia luce, mi hai prosciugata giù / ma quello era allora e questo è adesso, adesso guardami. " Dinh ha sottolineato somiglianze musicali tra" Part of Me "e il precedente singolo" California Gurls ", sottolineando che" costante amplifica beat della pista ", quando il coro inizia . Andrew Hampp di Billboard ''ha descritto la canzone come una "pista da ballo da rave up", e ha confrontato la composizione della canzone con quella di " Domino " di Jessie J . Edna Gundersen da USA Today ha dichiarato: "Katy Perry potrebbe essersi rivolta al suo ex oi suoi detrattori di questa schiaffeggiata di sfida, un scintillante " Firework " -come siluro pop spinto da beat a chiazza di petrolio e un coro di bronzo ". Chris Ryan, anche lui di MTV, deduce che la canzone è stata rivolto all' ex ragazzo di Katy, Travie McCoy , mentre il giornalista di ''New York Magazine Amanda Dobbis lo ha descritto come "un altro inno di rottura". I fan ed i media hanno notato differenze nei testi tra la demo e il singolo, e hanno sostenuto che i cambiamenti reindirizzavano la canzone da McCoy all' ex marito di Katy, Russell Brand , che aveva recentemente divorziato da lei. Katy ha dichiarato che non si trattava di Brand, affermando:"L'ho scritto due anni fa, che è divertente perché tutti sono tipo "Dio, suona così attuale", e alcune persone con cui lavoro erano tipo "devi solo dire che l' hai scritto un paio di settimane fa." Sono come "Io non sono un ca**o, ho intenzione di dire la verità." L'ho scritto due anni fa, quando stavo scrivendo e registrando Teenage Dream , ma non sembrava proprio sul disco. Avrei dovuto prendere una delle mie altre canzoni che reso l'album una bella, confenzione completa." Critica "Part of Me" ha ricevuto recensioni prevalentemente positive dai critici musicali. Andrew Hampp, autore per la rivista Billboard, ha apprezzato il brano, affermando: «Nonostante versi come 'Puoi tenerti l'anello di diamanti/E comunque non significa niente ', Part of Me è un rave-up da discoteca nella tradizione del "Dream" team formato da Dr. Luke, Max Martin e dalla coautrice Bonnie McKee . La canzone fa anche ripensare a "Domino " di Jessie J , anch'essa opera di Dr. Luke, per come sbuffa ritmicamente su un analogo groove pronto per l'ascolto sul tapis-roulant da jogging e cavalca un accattivante riff di chitarra. E, come la Perry ha già avuto modo di constatare ai Grammy di quest'anno, il brano potrebbe diventare uno dei suoi cavalli di battaglia dal vivo.» Amy Sciarretto di PopCrush ha elogiato il brano, valutandolo con quattro stelle su cinque. Ha tuttavia criticato il testo, definendolo «crudele» nei confronti dell'ex marito Russell Brand: «La canzone ... mette un freno all'inventario di versi frivoli, zuccherini e spensierati per i quali la diva dai capelli blu è conosciuta, per sparare qualche serio colpo al suo prossimo ex-marito. ... La Perry propone un messaggio piuttosto velenoso, e tuttavia auto-rafforzante, in una canzone pesante di sintetizzatori ... È sempre stata sfacciata e barocca, ma adesso è assolutamente perfida nei confronti dell'attore inglese con cui è stata sposata per poco più di un anno. È un altro suo lato di sé, sia dal punto di vista lirico che vocale.» Anche Bill Lamb di'' About.com'' ha dato al brano quattro stelle su cinque, affermando: «Sulla scia del suo recente divorzio, "Part of Me" acquisisce un nuovo sapore, e contiene versi che si riferiscono in modo specifico alla fine di quella relazione. Col tema di sopravvivenza emotiva e una melodia davvero accattivante di "Part of Me", Katy Perry continua a puntare dritta al mainstream pop.» Jody Rosen di Rolling Stone ha dato a Part of Me una critica contrastante, valutandola con tre stelle su cinque e affermando: «L'inno al divorzio di Katy Perry è, prevedibilmente, un efficace pezzo dance pop - ha visto la produzione di Dr. Luke e Max Martin, dopo tutto. È anche molto prevedibile. Gli accordi di minore vogliono indicare "tetro, serio"; il testo contiene pane per i tabloid ('Puoi tenerti l'anello di diamante/E comunque non significa niente'). Ma la Perry ottiene migliori risultati con brani più frivoli; le manca la gravitas, e la forza nei polmoni, per portare a casa la canzone.» Anche un critico per la rivista Plugged In ha dato al brano una critica contrastante: da una parte ne ha elogiato la produzione, ma dall'altra - supponendo come molti altri critici che il tema fosse quello del divorzio - ha criticato Katy per il modo leggero in cui avrebbe trattato tale tema: «Inquadrare la canzone nel contesto del suo divorzio da Brand, tuttavia, dà un tono molto più malinconico e serio alle cose. Non si tratta semplicemente di una rottura. È la demolizione di un patto matrimonionale. Perciò, per quanto male andassero le cose nella sua relazione, per quanto meglio lei si possa sentire ora, per quanto catartici suonino i pulsanti beat (cortesia degli hitmeisters Max Martin e Dr. Luke), la conclusione ultima è davvero molto triste.» Un critico per il Prophet Blog non ha apprezzato la voce di Katy, ma ha elogiato la produzione, valutando "Part of Me" con tre stelle su cinque e affermando: «A parte quel classico senza tempo che è "Teenage Dream" , non c'è mai molta emozione nei brani della Perry - lei è sempre troppo frivola e calcolata per stabilire un contatto - ma non conta poi molto visto come sono ben prodotte. Chi ha bisogno dei sentimenti quando hai quanto di più accattivante sia noto all'uomo che esplode dal tuo iPod?» Priya Elan di NME ha dato a Part of Me una recensione completamente negativa: «'Questa è la parte di me che non mi porterai mai via', canta con quella sua strana voce da robot arrabbiato. Il sentimento, come sempre, è sbattuto in faccia e strillato, e forse aveva un significato per uno dei (probabilmente) 17 autori del testo. Per come stanno le cose, è un altro disumanizzato prefabbricato radio pop della Perry Inc.» Video Produzione Katy ha iniziato le riprese del video per "Part of Me" il 16 Febbraio 2012 nella base dei Marine di Camp Pendleton a Oceanside, in California. Il regista è Ben Mohr. La cantante ha poi fatto presente che per effettuare le riprese del video ha dovuto allenarsi in discipline militari come l'arrampicamento della corda e il combattimento e ha dovuto imparare l'etica militare. Durante le riprese del video sono apparse online alcune immagini che ritraevano Katy con i capelli corti e che indossava un'uniforma da militare. Il 16 Marzo 2012 è stata pubblicata un'anteprima del video di venticinque secondi sul canale YouTube di Katy Perry. Il video è uscito il 21 Marzo 2012 ed è stato mostrato per la prima volta al pubblico durante il programma di MTV dedicato alla cantante intitolato MTV First: Katy Perry . Durante il programma la cantante ha parlato della sua esperienza durante le riprese del video e ne ha spiegato la trama, dicendo: «Beh, sono stata io ad avere l'idea, ho scritto una storia su come ci si senta ad arruolarsi nell'esercito, e bisogna avere molta forza fisica, ma ora che ho potuto provare l'esperienza di prima persona - anche se solo per tre giorni, bisogna avere anche molta forza mentale. Abbiamo usato solo soldati, non attori o attrici. Abbiamo utilizzato l'equipaggiamento completo dei marine e sono stati gentilissimi nei nostri confronti, mi sono divertita molto nonostante il duro lavoro. Anche se ero indolenzita ed esausta, ho imparato molto dai militari, i quali ho sempre apprezzato per ciò che passano e per la lealtà che possiedono. Non per sembrare strana, ma penso che siano il cuore dell'America.» Il video ha ottenuto la certificazione Vevo. Lyric Video Katy ha pubblicato il 12 Febbraio 2012 un lyric video di accompagnamento al singolo, dando il download digitale della canzone negli Stati Uniti, in Canada ed in America Latina. Sinossi Katy si trova nella sua auto parcheggiata fuori dal posto di lavoro del suo ragazzo, mentre tiene in mano un cuore dorato contenente la sua fotografia e quella del fidanzato (interpretato dall' attore e modello di Lucas Kerr ) e lo vede mentre interagisce con una donna civettuola ( Ashley Tisdale ). Lei lo affronta nel suo ufficio, e finisce il loro rapporto, gettando il cuore dorato sul tavolo .Il ragazzo cerca di parlarle,ma lei gli urla contro dicendogli "Non toccarmi!" La musica inizia mentre guida fino ad un distributore di benzina, dove si compra una lattina di tè. Dopo aver pagato per i suoi articoli, vede un adesivo su una bacheca in cui si legge: "Tutte le donne sono state create uguali, poi alcune diventano marine.". Katy sempre più emotiva raccoglie le sue cose dal bagagliaio dell'auto, entra in un bagno nelle vicinanze, e inizia il suo cambiamento di identità. Si taglia i capelli corti (a questo punto scoppia in lacrime), toglie i bracciali, appiattisce il seno con una fascia , e indossa una felpa con cappuccio e jeans.Katy si arruola nel Corpo dei Marines degli Stati Uniti , e nella scena di addestramento reclute , si ricorda di ciò che faceva col suo ragazzo, come ad esempio usare dei fucili ad acqua per riempire i palloncini ad una fiera. Poi però torna alla realtà e usa un fucile vero per sparare a dei bersagli. Solleva le sue compagne e le porta a spalle, fa un corso su come combattere a mani nude, cammina su dei pezzi di legno in bilico, si arrampica su corde e reti.Fa lotta nel fango, appoggia la sua testa sulla spiaggia e lascia che le onde del mare la bagnino. Si ricorda nuovamente delle sue esperienze con il suo ex-fidanzato. Le arriva una lettera d'amore del suo ex, ma lei la brucia con un accendino. Nel frattempo ricorda quando faceva l'amore con lui nella vasca da bagno, e mentre , nel ricordo, mette la testa nella vasca, nella realtà si trova in un'addestramento d'acqua e lei si butta sott'acqua lottando in modo ipotetico col suo ex. Il resto del video mostra la formazione di Katy, che si trova a bordo di carrarmati anfibi, ed esegue addestramenti notturni. Contemporaneamente la si vede sotto una bandiera di presidio, sostenuta da più Marines mentre canta. Katy Perry , in ultima analisi è diventata una guerriera addestrata, vestita con un modello Marine (MARPAT) utilità mimetiche, giubbotti antiproiettile e mette sulla sua faccia della vernice mimetica, mentre il video termina., col suo volto in primo piano coperto dalla vernice. Critica al video Al video di "Part of Me" è stato riconosciuto il merito di essersi allontanato dai cliché dei precedenti video di Katy. Ethan Sacks del Daily News ha commentato: «Katy Perry ha scambiato il suo reggiseno sparapanna con un lavoro da soldatessa per il suo nuovo video. A giudicare da come maneggia la baionetta nel video di "Part of Me",(Russel) Brand potrebbe voler prendere in considerazione l'idea di starle lontano almeno metà pianeta.» Bruno Nessif di'' E!'' Online ''ha scritto: «Dopo aver preso spunto da Demi Moore in "Soldato Jane'' "'' e dopo essersi tagliata i capelli, la Perry si arruola nella marina e scambia la sua borsa e il suo cellulare per una divisa da militare con tanto di stivali.» Ray Rahman dell'Entertainment Weekly'' ha dato al video una recensione positiva: «È meno "Soldato Jane" e più incentrato sulla marina, ma il nuovo video di tema militare di Katy Perry rimane sempre emozionante da guardare.» Jenna Busch di zap2it.com ha visto il video di buon occhio, apprezzando le sue tematiche femministe e scrivendo: «Invece di mostrare le tipiche cose che le ragazze fanno dopo una rottura come ad esempio bruciare i vestiti dell'ex, litigare, battere i pugni contro il muro in segno di disperazione e così via, in "Part of Me" la Perry si arruola nella marina militare statunitense. In effetti fa molto più effetto vederla tagliarsi i capelli in un bagno in seguito a una rottura piuttosto che piangere sotto la pioggia o qualcosa del genere.» Wendy Geller di Yahoo! Musica ha elogiato il video, affermando: «La Perry, conosciuta come una delle ragazze più femminili nel mondo dello spettacolo di oggi, si mostra sorprendentemente convincente mentre spara, lotta con altre soldatesse, striscia sotto il filo spinato e si arrampica su corde. Il video finisce con un impressionante primo piano della Perry, che non indossa trucco, ma solo la pittura mimetica, mentre fissa l'obiettivo. È un modo notevole per dimostrare che nessun ex potrà mai spezzare il suo spirito o la sua forza interiore - e "Part of Me" sarà sicuramente un grande successo quest'anno grazie alla forza che trasmette alle donne.» James Montgomery di MTV ha apprezzato il video, scrivendo: «Per tutti questi anni Katy Perry è stata una ragazza californiana, un'adolescente nerd secchiona, un'aliena e qualunque altra via di mezzo fra queste cose, ma fino ad ora non è mai stata una persona normale.» Ha continuato spiegando: «"Part of Me" è diverso da ogni altro video pop pubblicato di recente. Rihanna ha messo un po' di military chic nel suo video per "Hard" (ha persino guidato un carro armato), e più o meno tutti i cantanti pop di questo periodo si sono avventurati su questo tema. Ma non sono mai stati veramente nell' esercito; hanno solo cercato di meravigliare. La Perry è l'opposto: si taglia i capelli, si strucca, combatte, striscia, soffre. Le è servito un encomiabile livello d'impegno.» Anche Amelia Proud di Daily Mail ha trovato delle somiglianze fra il video di "Part of Me" e quello di "Hard": «Katy è conosciuta per i suoi lunghi capelli neri in cui ogni tanto inserisce un po' di rosa vivace oppure del blu. Ma nel suo ultimo video per il suo nuovo singolo "Part of Me" Katy Perry si taglia i capelli con rabbia. La ventisettenne trasforma le sue belle ciocche in un disordinato taglio maschile, fatto che rende il suo aspetto radicalmente diverso rispetto a quello della sua tipica immagine da ragazzina. Il video, che ha un tono estremamente aggressivo, racconta la storia di una ragazza di provincia che vive tristi esperienze amorose e che sfoga il suo dolore per mezzo di duri allenamenti militari. Sembra tuttavia che Katy si sia ispirata ai vecchi video di Rihanna.» Nonostante il video sia stato elogiato da molti critici per via della forza che trasmette alle donne, l'autrice femminista Naomi Wolf l'ha accusato aspramente di propaganda in favore dei Marine.La Wolf ha pubblicato uno stato sulla sua pagina Facebook che diceva: «È tutto un pezzo di propaganda per i Marine... ...Vorrei proprio sapere se l'hanno pagata per farlo... è proprio una vergogna. Suggerirei un boicottaggio nei confronti di questa cantante che ho sempre apprezzato, se siete offesi da questa esaltazione della violenza quanto sono io.» Glenn Selig, la fondatrice della Publicity Agnecy, ha risposto all'autrice durante il programma Fox News Live affermando: «Grazie ai suoi sforzi al fine di boicottare il video, Naomi Wolf l'ha semplicemente reso più celebre, poiché senza i suoi commenti gran parte della gente avrebbe interpretato l'arruolamento nella marina come una metafora e non come un tentativo di Katy Perry di promuovere l'esercito e la guerra.» Katy, durante un'intervista concessa a MTV, ha affermato che ha scelto una trama di carattere militare perché rappresentava la canzone, visto che «l'esercito è simbolo di forza». Controversie Naomi Wolf non è stata l'unica ad accusare Katy di voler mandare il messaggio di arruolarsi in marina. Alcuni hanno fatto paragoni con un episodio dei Simpson, in cui Bart, Ralph, Milhouse e Nelson membri di una boyband, cantavano per conto di un produttore una canzone con messaggi subliminali simili a quelli di cui è stata accusata "Part of Me". Nel cartone il messaggio letto al contrario era "Join the Navy" (arruolati nella Marina) e al termine del cartone il produttore lanciava dei missili sulla sede del quotidiano "MAD" senza ferire nessuno, fortunatamente.Katy Perry non ha risposto a questi confronti. Esibizioni Live Il 12 Febbraio 2012 Katy Perry ha cantato "Part of Me" ed "E.T. " alla cinquantaquattresima edizione dei Grammy Award. L'esibizione è iniziata con "E.T.", che si è interrotta nel mezzo del ritornello. Dopo un suono elettronico e lo spegnimento delle luci, Katy è scesa dal tetto dell'edificio all'interno di un cubo trasparente indossando un body dorato dall'aspetto di un'armatura ed una parrucca blu. Ha poi frantumato il cubo e sono stati lanciati dei fuochi d'artificio da attorno il palco. Ha così iniziato a cantare "Part of Me", accompagnata dagli stessi ballerini presenti nella performance di "E.T.", la cui coreografia consisteva nel ballare attorno alla cantante e sollevarla.Un autore dell'Huffington Post ha puntualizzato la differenza rispetto all'esibizione di Katy ai Grammy del 2011, scrivendo: «La scenotecnica non sarebbe potuta essere più diversa dell'anno scorso di così. Invece di scintille e cuori la Perry ha esibito il pezzo in un body attillato e metallico mentre il palco andava a fuoco.» Katy Perry ha poi esibito il brano durante il programma televisivo britannico Let's Dance for Sport Relief il 17 Marzo 2012. Due giorni dopo, il 19 Marzo, ha cantato "Part of Me" per la stazione radiofonica inglese BBC Radio 1 durante il programma Live Lounge, condotto da Fearne Cotton. Oltre che al nuovo singolo,Katy ha cantato "The One That Got Away ", "Firework " "Thinking of You " e "Niggas in Paris ". "Part of Me" è stata inoltre cantata agli Echo Award del 2012.Il 31 Marzo 2012 il brano è stato cantato ai Kids' Choice Award. All'inizio della performance Katy Perry è salita sul palco per mezzo di una teleferica, e dietro di lei sono subito apparsi dei ballerini vestiti con abiti in stile medievale. Katy Perry ha inoltre esibito "Part of Me" durante la puntata del 26 aprile 2012 dell'undicesima edizione dell'American Idol.L'esibizione era simile alle precedenti ed al video ma non era dal vivo, era preregistrata. Prima dell'inizio della canzone, è stato mostrato un video introduttivo di carattere militare; finito questo, Katy è apparsa sulla scena scendendo da un elicottero in compagnia di alcune ballerine in divisa da soldatessa. Durante la performance, la cantante e le ballerine hanno esibito una coreografia molto energetica, con sullo sfondo dei video filmati di notte. Brian Mansfield dell'USA Today ha definito la produzione dell'esibizione «di grande effetto». Katy ha inserito la canzone anche nel suo Prismatic World Tour . Remix e CD Singolo Katy Perry ha rilasciato il singolo per lo più in formato digitale su i-Tunes , tuttavia è stato prodotto un CD Singolo contenente "Part of Me" ed il "Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up". E' stato pubblicato anche un EP di remix, uno dedicato unicamente ai remix di Jacques Lu Cont. Successo Commerciale "Part of Me" ha avuto un buon successo commerciale, e si è posizionata al primo posto della classifica digitale statunitense con 411.000 copie del singolo vendute in via digitale. Ha vinto un disco d'argento in Regno Unito (oltre 330.000 copie vendute) un disco d'oro in Italia (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) ed uno in Messico (oltre 30.000 copie vendute). Ha anche vinto dieci dischi di platino: uno in Nuova Zelanda (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) tre in Australia (oltre 210.000 copie vendute) tre in Canada (oltre 240.000 copie vendute) e tre negli Stati Uniti ( oltre 3.000.000 copie vendute). Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Video Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection